New Life 2
by Blackneko1314
Summary: Sequel to New Life  duh:P   Kagome has moved to Tokyo. And it seems she has found a new boyfriend named Kouga. How will Inuyasha bear this? Well...by moving to Tokyo of course!    Discontinued.
1. Remember

Chapter 1: Remember

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! New Life 2 is here! Thank you ppl! …Um u mite not get it if u didn't read the first 1. So my advice is read the first one and THEN read this one.

Hope u enjoy this chap.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

_"Thank you Kagome this means alot to me." Sesshoumaru hung his head and backed away from the doorway, into the depths of our house. The door closed and Kagome turned to me and beamed._

_"Now I'M YOUR hero!" She said happily._

_I smiled. She's such a wonderful person. I crushed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She gasped and I smirked against her mouth. Then pulled back and laughed as Kagome pouted. "Why do you have to be such a tease Yasha? _

_I grinned. "Catch me if you can!"_

_I could hear her shout "HEY!" as I sped away. _

_This felt so right, being and playing with Kagome. If anyone was to see us they would see a girl jumping onto a boy laughing and kissing, celebrating her victory._

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Flashback..again… I rubbed my temples and tried not to think about her. It hurt. Badly. I felt as though I was being pierced with a hundred knives every time I thought about her. She used to be my girlfriend… _my_ girlfriend. Now….

8*8*8*8*8*8

"_Inuyaasha… I'm going to move." _

"_What?" _

"_To Tokyo." Tears fell from her eyes in thin rivers. "I'll call you. Every day! I won't get a new boyfriend. Move to Tokyo…with me." _

_He stood there in shock as she hugged him and cried. He put a hand on her back as though to soothe her. It didn't work. He hugged her even closer and shed a single tear. Then pulled away. "I won't forget you. I'll call you. Every day." He whispered. Then they kissed and parted. The rain beat down on him. The rain beat down on her and they both thought the same thought. ' I'll miss you.' They knew that was their last kiss._

_*8*8*8*8*_

_8*8*8*8*8_

_Dear Inuyasha._

_Everything seems terrible. I miss u. Move to Tokyo. I want you here. _

_ Kagome._

_Dear Inuyasha._

_I found a new friend. Sango. She has this boyfriend named Miroku. He's a pervert. But seeing those two together makes me think of you. Come to Tokyo._

_ Kagome._

_P.S. I FOUND RIN! SHE MOVED TO TOKYO!_

_Dear Inuyasha._

_There is this guy called Kouga. He's really nice. In fact, I think he likes me. But there's this girl named Ayame who likes HIM. But he doesn't notice. It's really funny seeing those two. But then I wish you were here._

_ Kagome._

_Dear Inuyasha._

_Kouga is a wolf demon and he's pretty cute. He's got blue eyes and long black hair. He's pretty strong too. I wish you were here to see him._

_ Kagome._

_8*8*8*8*8_

I clutched that letter so tight, my knuckles started to grow white. I can't believe it. She writes to me as though I'm a dead person. I growled. Wait! I reread the letter a couple of times then threw it in the trash with all I had. She's falling for this KOUGA! What about her promise? What about her love for me? GONE! She loves him now!

I growled and stampeded downstairs. "MA!" I yelled angrily. "I'm going to Tokyo. I need to see Kagome. No- I – I am going to live there!"

Mother peeked out the kitchen and frowned. "Tokyo?" Then she came out and hugged me. "Now be reasonable Inu. Act your age." She let go and took a step back. "Why do you need to see her?"

"She's my girlfriend Mom! This mangy wolf named Kouga is trying to win her love."

Mom lost her motherly look and became determined. "IS he now?" She barged to the living room and picked up the phone. Dialing some digits she waited for a few minutes and as a click sounded on the other end she yelled, "Sesshoumaru, we are going to Tokyo! Come home right now and pack your things!"

On the other end I could hear Sesshoumaru's breathing pick up. Oh! Rin! Rin had moved to Tokyo!

"I'll be right over!"

Within minutes our packing was done. In fact… Mom was in her determined mode and she had sold the house to an elderly couple in just 2 minutes on the phone. What a woman… We jumped into our car and sped away to Tokyo.

I've never seen Sesshoumaru so full of life before. He was driving like a maniac. In less than half the day we were at Tokyo.

I gazed up at the tall highschool in front of me. Sengoku High School it read in bold letters on the top. So this is where Kagome goes? I stepped in with my bag and breathed in the school's scent. It smelt like … flowers and …disinfectant. Bleh. I went to the office and asked for my schedule. The principle herself came up to me and handed it over. I read her name tag. Principle Kaede.

"So you must be Inuyasha Takahiashi?" She smiled.

I nodded and she continued, " Over here we'll make sure you get good grades and graduate…"

She blabbered on and on but I didn't listen. I only had one thing …er…person on my mind. Kagome. When will I see her? Will she remember me? I haven't seen her since…last year. She stopped sending letters after 6 months.. Will she be this Kouga guy's girlfriend? I want her to remember me… say my name-

"Inuyasha? Are you listening?"

I nodded as Kaede pointed out where my locker was.

Swinging my duffle bag I went down the hall schedule in hand to my locker.

Putting the last of my things away I looked at the map of the school the principle had given me. Whoa.. man this place was huge. How will I find Kagome? I walked forwards still looking at the map then at my schedule. Then back at the map. Then back at the-

"Oof!"

"Owww"

"Watch where you're go-…Kagome?.."

"I-Inuyasha?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So? How was it?

Reviewz plz!


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

PLZ REVIEWWW!

I stared at the black haired girl in front of me in shock. She had changed so much in this one year. Her hair was below her waist, she was way taller, she had different coloured eyes- if it wasn't for her voice, I wouldn't have recognized her. She blinked up at me and before I could say anything, she reached up and massaged my ears. I stood there, obviously blushing, and what else could I do but growl/purr? She whispered something so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"Go back to Kyoto…"

I stopped purring and looked at her in disbelief.

"_**WHAT**_?"

"Go back to Kyoto… you don't belong here."

"Why not?"

"You…came here because of me right?" She asked lowering her eyes, when I nodded she continued. "Well you'll be miserable here because I have found another boyfriend…"

"Who?" I asked, but as I did so, she turned and walked away with a single, "Go back."

I stood there. Shell-shocked. What happened? Where did I go wrong in loving her? Ugh! I should have come to Tokyo before she fell in love with someone else! Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love with her. Maybe I _should _have stayed with Kikyo in Kyoto… NO! I need Kagome! I need her. I could feel my ears droop with gloom. Silently I picked up my books and dragged my feet to my first class.

-.-.-.-.-.-….-

A dark figure stood in front of a mirror and looked into it with glee. A girl had just left the boy standing alone. He laughed as the boy's tears slid down his face. What fun to play with people's emotions! What fun to betray them! He let out a small sigh and whispered happily. "That's it Kagome…betray him. Hurt him. Force him to steal the jewel...from you..."

Well? How was it? You ppl no me…(those ofu who red New Life 1..) I cant work if I don't get reviews. And im sorry if this chappie was too short.


	3. Confused

Chapter 3: Confused

Hey ppl… no reviews…hmph. And those of u who asked 4 the sequel u shud b grateful im ritin this at all. Hmph. Review.

8*8*8*8*8*8

I opened the classroom door and walked out. Slowly going to the water fountain I thought about what Kagome had said. Did she mean it? I lowered my head to get a drink and wondered if I should listen to her and go back to Kyoto or stay here. She looked weird and wasn't acting herself… but she couldn't be someone else…she knew my name. Was she joking? She didn't act _this_ serious. I wiped my mouth and went back to class sighing. I'll stay here. I need to find out what's wrong with her. I thought she'd be happy, excited even, to see me here. Walking into the classroom, I looked at Kagome, who apparently, had the same class as me. Her eyes were her normal mixture of brown and blue, and at hearing the click of the door, she looked up and smiled widely at me. Now I'm confused. What's going on? An hour ago, she was giving me death glares! She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and crumpled it up and threw it to me. I caught it and gave her a puzzled look, then went back to my seat, and unfolded…er…uncrumpled the paper and read it.

'Oh my GOD! What are you doing here in Tokyo? I thought you were staying in Kyoto! Come meet my friends at lunch! I wanna introduce you!'

The Heck? What was she talking about? I thought she wanted me to go away! BACK to Kyoto.

I frowned at her and nodded. Oh I can't wait to find out what's going on…

Still staring at her tilted head-doing work- I thought about our goodbye in Kyoto. She was clinging to me and kissing me that it felt as though she'd never let go. I licked my lips as though she still had her lips against mine. Suddenly pain shot through my head. I turned around to see the teacher holding the biggest book ever and frowning at me. "Mr. Takahashi… Would you like to go to the office for your rude and perverse ways?" she asked in a nasally tone.

I grunted and shook my now throbbing head angrily. "She's my girl – ex-girlfriend." I muttered as the teacher started to walk away. Her pointed demon ears perked up and she turned around and said "I hope you make up soon or I think you'll keep staring at her and get your name on my detention list."

I blushed as the class – except Kagome who looked unaware – started to snicker and I heard some of the girls mutter, "Wish I was her, whoever _her_ was."

8*8*8*8*8*8

So… I hope u ppl review. Cuz I am waiting..


	4. Lunch

Chapter 4: Lunch

Ppl itz only thnx to emogirl that im doing this at all…

8*8*8*8*8*8*

What. The. Heck.

I gaped at the biggest cafeteria. Ever.

There was a gentle buzz of people talking. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Kagome staring hard at me. "Close your mouth," she said in a hissing tone, " you're attracting flies."

I stared at her in confusion. What?

Suddenly her eyes turned a soft brown and she smiled. Leaning over she kissed me but then when I didn't respond she pulled away and looked at me in a puzzled stare.

"Something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"What is going on?" I asked angrily.

"Huh?"

"Just a second ago you were talking to me as if to an enemy."

"No I wasn't!"

"And what was that, 'go back to Kyoto,' cr**?"

"WHAT? I'm _happy_ you came here! What made you say that?"

"Don't play coy!"

"I nev- "

She stopped and her eyes turned that silvery gray again. She gave me a cold stare and said in an icy tone, " Get lost, half-breed. You're not worth the attention."

I gaped at her as she walked away. Okay…something is seriously wrong and messed up here…

Is it that 'time of the month' as Sesshoumaru calls it?

I staggered outside the school and took a deep breath. No way. Kagome wouldn't be so cruel even if it was that 'time of the month'. That's not even her type of cruel. Her type of cruel is teasing me. Not taunting me. Her type of cruel is not giving me her Halloween candy. Her type of cruel is running around with Souta's underwear shouting "Inuyasha guess what I have! Your undies!"

I smiled at that memory (in New Life 1). Those were good times. Now… I'm not sure what to call these times. The Dark Ages is taken… so's the golden age… I know…the confused age!

I frowned remembering why I was confused in the first place. Kagome.

"KAGURA!"

"Yes…my lord?"

"You said the hypnosis charm wouldn't fail!"

"i..did.."

"SO why is that girl slipping in and out of it?"

Another dark figure sidled up to the mirror.

"Kanna…" 

A little girl with white hair moved in between the dark shapes and looked closely into the looking glass.

"It seems my lord…the _girl_ has the jewel. I'm afraid you were mistaken when you thought it was the hanyou."

"_**ARGH!**__" _ The girl disappeared with one of the dark shapes as her master yelled.


End file.
